Transformers: The Keepers of Energon
by MaxibotCreatorFlo
Summary: Two Maxibots name Firestone and Safeline are rescued from an attack by the Autobots. They discover that they weren't destroyed in war and are more lovable than they thought. The keepers of energon stow away on their ship to help them find more energon with teh help of Kicker. But Megatron has his own plans to get his servos on the femmes. Takes place in the Energon Series. RF&RF!
1. Damsels in Distress

**I honestly have run out of excuses, please don't hate. I'm planning on making this story as descriptive as possible but it will still be T rated. This is also taking place in the Energon series.**

**Ironhide/OC**

**Inferno/OC**

**I'll put an M on a chapter that may have mature content in it but that will be in the future. But gore and energon doesn't make anyone squeamish cuz' THEY'RE ROBOTS. Plus this is the energon series, I might make a Robots in disguise book as well.**

**Jeez.**

"English"

_Thought_

**_*Comlink*_**

**_Book 1_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Kicker, do you sense any energon?" Optimus Prime turned towards the human in a white robotic suit. Kicker hesitated before his hair turned blonde for a second then turned to the commander.

"Yup, right ahead sir on that planet." He said, his suit making his voice sound like a radio, "But that planet... it has more than just energon..."

Optimus looked at him, "What to mean by that?"

"I mean there is more than just energon. Possibly life forms." Kicker said with a bit of arrogance.

"Hmm," the Autobot leader turned to the control module. "Hot Shot, Inferno, set a course for that planet up ahead."

"You got it sir." Hot Shot said, typing the coordinates for the rock up ahead.

"Sir, with all due respect, what if these 'creatures' are something we cannot defeat?" Inferno said.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any problems."

About ten minutes later, the ship had entered the planetary atmosphere and landed in a clear area. The airlock hissed before opening and causing a smoke like substance to pour out. Optimus was the first to step onto the ground, only to see a desert with cliffs and caves carved into them. He saw no movement of creatures, he didn't hear anything either. Kicker came out and gazed out into nothingness.

"This barren waste-land is where you detected energon?" Ironhide showed up finally, Hot Shot and Inferno were in front of him.

"I guess so." Kicker said. It was dark on this planet, and he guess it was night-time. The wind whistled softly as a bit of dust flew in the air. "Not really as welcoming as I thought it would be."

"Kicker, where is the energon that you sensed?" Strongarm asked.

"Somewhere in that direction." Kicker started to run in the direction he sensed it. He ran through a thin cavern that opened up into a large open space with two caverns on the other side. Looking around he perked his head at a sound. A nay, like a horse, and a gurgling roar, like a raptor.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked as the others caught up. Ironhide was in his alt mode and slowed to a stop behind his partner.

"Yeah, what was that?" Ironhide said, transforming. The roar sounded again, but this time it was more of a whisper saying something.

_Hide and protect. _

"Hide and Protect?" Inferno said. Jetfire and Skyblast were the last to catch up.

"Maybe, whatever it is, is telling us to hide, but we don't know what to protect..." Kicker stated.

"No, we shouldn't hide, we gonna protect whatever it is-" Ironhide got cut off by the same roar, but louder, and the nay that kicker heard, followed by heavy, stampeding pede steps. "Let's hide." He said with a worried tone.

"Don't be such a scaredy bot, Ironhide." Kicker kicked Ironhide's stabilizer. The Autobot rookie winced.

"Enough, you two. That sounded like a Dinobot." Jetfire said.

"Dinobots? I thought they were extinct!" Hot Shot said.

"Whatever it is, e should stay and reserve whatever comes through here, but we shouldn't scare it off either." Optimus said, he looked around and saw an opening that led to a high point of the cliff, a thin line opening to peer through. "In there, quickly."

* * *

Firestone ran in her third alternate form across the desert. The huge curled claw on both her pedes only tapped the ground as she ran faster. In her small servos was a large chunk of energon, and she was running from bots that were chasing her. Her glowing streaks along her body pulse red with panic, her dark red armour stood out from the orange sand in the darkness. That and her energon glowed a bright yellow like the sun. Her red optics glowed like fire against the white light of the moon.

"Halt in the name of Megatron!" A psychotic like voice called out after her. She didn't know Megatron all that much, only that he was a Decepticon and Decepticons were fighting for death.

"No!" She called back, suddenly picking up speed. Heading towards the same cavern the Autobots went through, she heard a distant nay. _Please hurry up Safeline! And bring Securtiyflight!_ She thought fiercely.

"Make sure she doesn't get away with the energon!" A deep voice rang out.

"I found it fair and square!" Firestone whined. She was small and it suited her age. Maxibots, her kind, on this planet, were the keepers of energon. Zorblaze is the planet most rich with energon and other resources that Transformers of any kind needed. Bursting into the clearing where the Autobots were hiding, she stumbled over a rock and slowed down, only to be hit with a gun and thrown into a cliff high up then falling limp. The huge energon chunk that she had was not far away from her but the bot with a psychotic voice picked it up. A tall and large Con, more like a titan, pointed a gun at her.

"Need more energon. Where did you find?" He had a surprisingly REALLY deep voice, it was more of a growl than a sentence. Firestone sorta panicked and got up quickly, starting to run. She was shot again and transformed into her robot mode in mid air, hitting her helm hard against the rock and causing her to go in temporary stasis. Energon had splattered out of her helm wound and mouth at the blunt force. Then she hit the ground and went limp, her optics offlining in the process.

"Wow, we hurt a femme. Too bad." A con with a scratchy yet high-ish voice said sarcastically.

"So what Starscream. We got the energon. Let's g-" The low voiced con said before being cut-off by a loud and enraged nay. Optimus and his team were peaking through a thin line cut in the side of the cliff and everybot in the area turned their helms towards one of the cliffs. They saw a creature, hooves up in the air looking heroic and triumphant.

"A horse?" Kicker said.

"What's a horse?" All the Autobots said at once.

The horse bot stopped it's triumphant look and leaped off the cliff, it's front hooves changed a little, the base popped out a bit revealing a green and multicolored circuitry. Landing harshly, it's front hooves creating a large and loud rumble as the Zorblazian earth cracked far out towards the cons and causing them to jump away just in the nick of time. The creature's mane and tail were long cables that went over it's face and hind legs. It was a she.

Safeline.

Safeline was Firestone's 'guardian' if that's how you want to put it. She was responsible of keeping the youngest, and last femme alive. She ran towards Firestone's body and stood over her protectively. With a whinny she threateningly stood on her hind legs a couple of times and stomped her hooves on the ground, challenging them.

"Kicker, what's it doing?" Ironhide asked to human, but instead, Misha answered him.

"It's a she, Ironhide. And she's challenging the Decepticons. Threatening them." She spoke.

"Yeah, what she said." Kicker looked back out. Inferno seemed to be mooned by the beauty of the horse. He didn't know why, but it was such a beautiful creature with it's white armour and light gray hair-like cables. It's peacock-blue optics and gem on the chest glowed brightly in the silver moonlight. But one thing threw him off. What are they? They couldn't be Dinobots. Can they?

"Oh ho, so you wanna go eh?!" The low-voiced con said.

"Go get em' Demolisher!" The psychotic voiced con said.

"You got it Cyclonis!" Demolisher said to his comrade. He took a step forward and Safeline stood on her hind legs again for a period of time, making Demolisher regret his decision. She stomped her hooves on the ground before transforming into her robot mode. She still had the horse-like hind legs and tail, the long cables touches the ground slightly, and the cables on her helm were long and went to the base of her back. Inferno was the one to show more reaction than the other bots.

All the cons step back, as if her beauty was taking up space. Demolisher was still close to her though and she leaned towards him, her blue optics narrowed and his widened.

"Nay." Was the only word Safeline said before punching Demolisher square in the nostrical sensors and cracking one of his optics, sending him halfway across the clearing.

"Uhhm, maybe we shouldn't mess with her." Cyclonis said.

"Tidalwave, Tidalwave." The titan like bot, who Safeline was guessing that his name was Tidalwave, didn't back down. Safeline's blue streaks pulsed with anger. Her cables fell over her chest plates a little but mostly stayed on her back armour as she got into a battle stance. She grinned wickedly, revealing two rows of white denta and two on each row up front were sharp like a tigers or vampires. Even though she was a horse, she was still a bot-eater. She pounded her fists together twice, making a loud clanking noise that told them how hard she pounded them together. And it was pretty hard. Inferno was hypnotized by her strength and beauty. Why couldn't he stop looking at her? If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging and his tongue would be hanging out of his mouth.

"Scared?" Safeline asked.

"I don't think so." A new voice came in, a bot with green armour and an orange face hopped down from a ledge, a whole bunch of small bots that looked like jaguars and eagles. "Safeline." He said once he landed and laid his optics on her curvy frame.

Safeline crossed her arms, "Scorponok." She looked like a know-it-all when she said that, "I still see you're working for Alpha Q's worthless Terracons."

Scorponok growled, thinking of a comeback so that the cons wouldn't question his loyalty to Megatron, not like it was questioned enough, "And I still see you're working on Zorblaze." He said, thinking that his comeback was stupid.

"Okay, was that supposed to be a 'good' comback?" Safeline said. "You gonna fight or not?" She said stubbornly. Scorponok grumbled a few words then threw out his arm, pointing towards Safeline. She didn't flinch.

"ATTACK!" He ordered. Safeline untangled her arms and the gem on her chest glowed. Her optics glinted brightly before a sword appeared in her hand that looked like a narwal's horn. With one graceful swipe of her arm she destroyed a row of six Terracons. But more and more started to rush in. They leaped on her and she brushed them off. Little did she know Scorponok had snuck up behind her and transformed, quickly stabbing her in the back with his skied tail. Safeline had sent a shrill scream that bounced off the clearing's walls as Scorponok threw her away with a swift movement. Inferno felt strange we inside.

"Optimus! We need to help them!" Inferno said, earning blank faces towards him. Embarrassment showed on his face-plates but answered a moment later.

"You're right Inferno. We can't let more bots die because of Megatron and his crew." Another scream, more painful than the other reached the mechs audio receptors as they spotted Scorponok grasping Safeline's throat, even though he didn't have clawed fingers, he still made deep scratches on the side of her neck that bled energon.

"After vorns since we last seen each other, I finally realize," Scorponok said, his tone shaking a bit and making him sound more sinister, he lowered me down and brushed a cable from my face, "You'd be a great gift to earn Megatron's trust back."

Safeline growled softly. "I killed every hideous thing on Zorblaze," She paused to take a breath, "But it looks like I missed one." Scorponok bared part of his denta with a growl and tried to crush her throat. She started to choke.

"Autobots! Attack!"

Safeline was dropped as sounds of gunfire rang in the clearing. She crawled to a safe spot then sat there, panting and coughing up energon. Her optics flickered softly as she hung her head, still catching her breath.

_***Securtiyflight... stay with Nebula and Lockscreen... I may take a** **while...***_ Safeline let go of her comlink radio and leaned her head back, coughing more energon. Everything seemed to pulse from clear to blurry as she slowed looked around as if she were in a haze. A red bot rushed up to her. He had blue fins that went out from the sides of his helm and orange optics.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" He said worriedly, scrambling down beside her, "Hey come on, look at me!" He panted an turned her face towards him so that optic met optic. I cough softly and he spotted energon leak from the side of my mouth. My streaks faded in and out to show weakness. "Okay,, come on, we'll get you out of here." _***Optimus! I have one of the** **femmes!***_

_***Good job Inferno! No bring her to the ship!*** _The leader paused to shoot before comlinking one of his rookie soldiers, _***Ironhide! Tend to the smaller femme! We can handle this!***_

_***On it, sir!* **_The rookie said before transforming and driving towards Firestone. He paused and transformed, looking over her frame. Kicker was inspecting her face, tilting his head at how strange bots looked when asleep. Ironhide started to ask himself if he should just pick her up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Kicker said impatiently. He looked back to see Inferno carrying Safeline's body and struggle to refrain from looking at her face plates. Ironhide looked back down and stooped over and picked her up bridal style. He looked at her faceplates and began to run towards the ship. Two Terracons had jumped in the way and he skidded to a halt, surprisingly being protective over the femme's small frame. "Go! I'll handle them!" Kicker scolded.

"But Kicker! You'll get hurt!" Ironhide protested.

"No I won't! I'll be fine! Just GO!" Kicker yelled at him. Ironhide flinched and sighed frustratingly before he dodged the Terracons and ran into the ship. He entered and quickly headed towards the med bay. Opening the door, two bots were already there, and one of them was Inferno, helping put Safeline into a large tank of red energon. She had cables attached to her forehelm, chest, arms, stabilizers and back. Her tail of cables sprawled out and floated in all directions. It was strange at how these bots looked. Tails and triple joined stabilizers. Their pedes were the strangest of all, they resembled to their alt. modes. Safeline had hooves and Firestone had two talons and one crazy large talons that looked like a raptor's. Ironhide carried Firestone's body to another tank and helped a bot plug-in cables to the same spots.

"I wonder what they are..." The young bot said. He tilted his helm slightly as he looked at her calm face. Were these bots always so pretty in an alien way? Scratch that, he meant _beautiful._ He shook his helm, it's been so long, he honestly doesn't remember the last time he's seen a her body to the tank, he hesitated as he stepped up to the tank's level. Gently lowering her and dropping her in he secretly sighed. He seemed drawn to her. Why? It was strange. A soft bleep reached Inferno's and Ironhide's audio receptors, and it sounded like it was coming from Safeline's tank. Then a voice, clear as day echoed around the tank, still escaped into the air.

_***Safeline? Safeline! Something's happened! Nebula and Lockscreen have- ...eached- ...the last and final-... ge of Scorponok's poi-... I'm sorry-... ut I can't help-... em anymo-... They're** **gone.***_The line was staticy due to the number of shots being released outside. But it sounded like two bots have offlined. All because of Scorponok.

* * *

The battle had ended and every mech was in the medical bay, observing this species of bots. They were flying to another part of the planet at a quick pace.

"So... what are they exactly?" Kicker asked Optimus. The two femmes had slowly changed positions and were now curled up like a sparkling in the womb of a carrier. Their tails between their stabilizers.

"I don't think I'm a hundred percent... but," Optimus paused, "they're part Dinobot is all I know. I honestly don't remember a kind of cybertronian that looked like that."

"Maybe they evolved?" Hot Shot asked.

"Maybe." Optimus repeated.

"Hey look!" Ironhide said in a hushed voice. The cables on the back of Safeline's head glowed green and shrank. Her systems were a little too late on the reaction that a battle had occurred. The mechs all exhaled in amazement. No bot had loose cables like that. Kicker rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you're impressed by her _hair_?" He said, Firestone also had long cables like Safeline's, except they were grey. Firestone's armour was red with a few orange and yellow highlights. Her streaks began to pulse as she was nearing the wake up process, Safeline's blue streaks started to pulse to, but they were slower and still flickered. A soft growling coo like a Velociraptor escaped Firestone's throat. Ironhide stepped forward slightly as her tail moved once, then took a break, then moved again in a wave-like motion, making it sink to the bottom of the tank. Kicker kicked Ironhide's stabilizer and the Autobot yelped slightly.

"Cut that out!"

"Good job in saving a damsel in distress Ironhide!" The human gave Ironhide a thumbs up. Ironhide looked away, wanting to blush but forced his systems to cool down. Instead he looked at Firestone again, studying on what kind of bot she was. He couldn't sworn his spark skipped a beat when a soft voice echoed around.

"_Where am I? Who are you!?_" They didn't know it was Firestone's voice. It was soft as silk and sounded young, possibly a bit younger than Ironhide was.

"_Calm down, Firestone. Whatever you do don't move._" Another voice, which Inferno and Ironhide guessed was Safeline's, traveled to the mechs audio receivers. It sounded more mature but still younger than Inferno or Optimus.

"_You think they can hear us?_" Firestone's voice said. "_I mean, because our thoughts are out-loud?_"

"_I don't know. Ask them._"

"_Um... hi._" Firestone's thoughts were shy now.

"Hello." Optimus said in reply.

"_Scrap, Safeline, they can hear us._"

"_Ugh._"

"Um, excuse me, Firestone and Safeline, was it? How is it that you're still in sleep mode and we can hear you?" Jetfire asked.

"_Our kind can do that. It's called conscious mode. When we're in sleep mode or stasis, our minds are basically split from our bodies and roam free until we can wake up._" Safeline explained.

"_But of course we don't peep on things that aren't supposed to be seen._" Firestone said in a sweet voice.

"So, how does that work?" Hot Shot asked.

"_You ever hear of mind reflexes? Our minds evolved from a regular cybertronian's mind. We were... altered, if that's how you want to put it._" Safeline said.

"_Safeline, maybe we should wake up._" Firestone said in kind of a whisper voice.

"You can't yet, your armour isn't repaired. The energon will take time to have effect!" Strongarm said like a teacher.

"_We're still wakin' up._" Firestone said.

"Stubborn, just like someone I know." Jetfire said, looking at Ironhide. The rookie huffed some air. Firestone had left her conscious mode and her optics glinted then flickered online. Her cables sank to her back as she lifted her helm, looking to the side to see the Autobots. She smiled a hello, then looked up at the surface.

"You can't leave yet." Skyblast said.

"_Listen to him Firestone, for once, please listen to someone that's older than you._" Safeline said.

"Hey, what are you anyways?" Inferno asked.

"_I thought cybertronians knew. We are what's known as Maxibots. Hence the 'Maxi' and the 'bots'._" Safeline said.

"What does that mean?" Hot Shot said.

"_Maxi, as in the ancient Maximals. And bot, as in Autobot._" The mechs looked at Safeline confused.

"Autobots?" Optimus said.

"_We're on your side guys. I thought you took the hint._" Safeline said softly. Her horse-like robotic ears flickered as her conscious mode started to give in. The effects of the energon had already begun to finish. "_I can't stay in conscious mode forever you know guys. I have to wake up soon._" She said. Firestone couldn't say anything due to the fact she was in liquid, quickly she offlined her optics and went into conscious mode.

"_Safeline!_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Your neck, Scorponok's grip must've really damaged your armour. It's scared!_"

"_WHAT?! Oh, no! Securityflight's going to kill me!_" Safeline jerked in her robot mode a little in the water.

"Why will this so called, 'Securityflight', going to kill you?" Inferno asked.

"_It's a reason I'll tell you later. It's kind of embarrassing._"

"_It'sbecauseshe'slessattractive!_" Firestone burst out quickly. Their was an awkward pause amoung the Autobots. Then Safeline spoke.

"_Thanks a lot!_" She said. The Autobots chuckled at the fighting femmes.


	2. NOTE

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid I'm going to have to re-write Zorblaze and change the title around. Expect to see a Maxibot/Decepticon pairing as the first one. Reason for re-writting is because I'm farther in the energon series and I've seen more bots and changes of bots, sooooooo yeah I'm gonna practically base it off WAY farther from like episode 42 or something. Sorry. There WILL be WAY more perspectives and pairings in the new one. Plus I'm changing the name but I don't know what to name it, so it'll probably just be a nameless planet or I'll call the book strictly just Energon Keepers. BAI!**


End file.
